Confiança
by TrisDeQuatro
Summary: Tris tem um passado não muito divertido e seu presente não é um dos melhores também. Ao mudar de cidade para fugir deles ela percebe que não vai ser tão fácil assim e que vai precisar de ajuda, mas será que sua vida vai melhorar ou ela vai virar tudo do avesso novamente?
1. Chapter 1

Dizem que mudar de cidade é a melhor maneira de começar uma nova vida. Novos lugares, novas pessoas... Eu demorei três meses pra aceitar essa ideia, não ia largar minha faculdade no último ano e também tinha outras questões.  
Então aqui estou eu, em Chicago para morar com minha amiga Christina até que eu arranje um emprego e consiga mudar para um outro lugar, não que eu não queira ficar.

Nunca gostei de madrugadas, talvez, quando eu tinha 16 anos essa era o meu período do dia favorito, na maioria das vezes eu estava bêbada, me agarrando com algum cara - também bêbado.  
Agora com 21 anos, acabei de me formar em inglês, tento me manter focada e evito beber muito nas raras noites na balada. Depois de ser assaltada ao sair bêbada de um clube (graças a Deus não aconteceu nada pior), notícias de quantas garotas tinham sido estupradas nas madrugadas e de um belo sermão do meu ex nos dias seguintes, eu realmente não gosto dessas horas. Estar em um carro com um estranho não poderia ajudar.

Quando o taxista finalmente para eu solto um suspiro que não sabia que estava segurando, dou-lhe um sorriso agradecido e entrego o dinheiro ele sorri de volta e sai do carro para me ajudar com as malas.  
Não consigo parar de tremer com o frio que faz aqui fora. Ele tira as malas, agradece - não sei de que, sendo que eu que devia agradecer - então ele vai embora e eu encosto os dedos gelados na campainha da casa de Christina.  
Espero.  
Ela atende a porta de pijamas. Sendo a Christina, ela não se preparou para a amiga que estava chegando de Atlanta, mas capricharia na maquiagem pra ir na padaria.  
Eu ri.  
Pelo menos ela não estava com cara de sono, o que significa que ela não esqueceu de mim e desmaiou na cama.

"Tris! Você tá atrasada, garota!"

"Atrasada para dormir? Também acho." Eu ri "Tive alguns problemas para encontrar seu endereço com a sua letra perfeita, mas eu encontrei."

Ela revira os olhos e me puxa para um abraço apertado estilo Christina e me ajuda com as malas.

"Como foi a viagem? Eu sei que você sentiu muita saudade de mim."

Eu sorrio.

"Foi tranquila."

"Ainda se mijando por madrugadas, Prior?"

Eu estremeço e limpo a garganta.

"Não." Apesar de tudo minha voz sai rouca.

Christina parece perceber que não quero continuar o assunto.

"Já são 1h00 da manhã, não é muito tarde mas você deve estar cansada, vai descansar essa sua bunda grande."

Eu ri da brincadeira, mas estou aliviada que ela me "liberou". Estou muito cansada.

"Falou a garota da bunda grande, vá descansar também."

Ela ri.

"Boa noite, Tris."

"Boa noite, Chris."


	2. Chapter 2

Nem tomei banho ontem, simplesmente me joguei na cama e nem deu tempo de contar carneirinhos que eu ja estava desmaiada de cansaço.  
É obvio que me arrependi hoje, estou fedendo suor.  
Eu vou direto para o banheiro, o quarto de hospedes tem suite então eu apenas entro no banheiro e me delicio com a sensação da limpesa sobre meu corpo, lavo meu cabelo e me demoro um pouco no banho sentindo a água quente bater nas minhas costas e ombros. Desligo o chuveiro, seco meu cabelo com a toalha e me enrolo nela depois, não me preocupei em sair do banheiro já vestida, não era um habito meu em Atlanta e não faz mal aqui se o banheiro é dentro do meu quarto. Procuro algo confortavel para vestir, acho um conjunto brega de calças e blusa de moletom, a blusa cinza chega até a metade da minha coxa e as mangas são tão grandes que eu deveria dobra-las, mas eu não ligo. As calças são azul-marinho, um conjunto realmente brega.  
Desci as escadas e fui a cozinha, não estava com fome, mas como dizem: saco vazio não para em pé.  
Por incrível que pareça, Christina ja estava la, ela não era muito de acordar cedo. Passei os olhos pelas paredes procurando um relógio, mas não encontrei nenhum. Não faz mal, deve ser umas 7h30.

"Bom dia flor do dia!"

"Tá muito animada pra 7h da manha, Christina." Sorrio pra sua animação.

"Estou feliz que você está aqui." Ela diz séria, mas não demora muito tempo para um sorriso enfeitar seu rosto de novo.  
"Então, como está Atlanta? Deve ter ficado mais chata sem mim lá."

"Ficou mais tranquila."

Ela tenta jogar um floco de cereal em mim, mas ele não chega nem perto de tão leve. Nós rimos.

"Decidiu deixar o Sr. CIumento pra trás? Ou ele vai vir nos visitar?" Ela levanta as sobrancelhas.

Fico tensa, deixei Atlanta sem contar ao Peter, podemos dizer que nos terminamos?

"Nos terminamos."

"Hm" Ela não pareceu muito surpresa,me pergunto se estava tão na cara assim. Ela me passa uma vasilha com cereal e leite.

Nós comemos em um silêncio um pouco constrangedor. Eu pego minha vasilha e vou lavar na pia, como uma boa inquilina.

"Tenho que arranjar um emprego. Sabe onde posso dar aulas?"

Ela se junta a mim na pia e começa a lavar sua vasilha também.

"Não necessariamente dar aulas, mas tem uma escolinha do pré-primario que está precisando de uma professora-babá."

Eu franzo a testa. Não me formei em licensiatura para ser babá numa escolinha de pré-primario. Mas é melhor do que nada e eu gosto de crianças.

"Ok. É só chegar lá e falar: 'Oi eu quero um emprego aqui'?"

Ela ri.

"Você vai ter que acompanhar uma das 'aulas'" Ela faz um sinal de aspas com as mãos.

"Ok." Eu enfio uma bala de café na boca.

"O que planeja fazer hoje? Já que é seu primeiro dia em Chicago que tal um passeio turístico?"

" Nah... Quero ser sedentária." Eu me afundo no sofá. Christina me seguiu até aqui e está encostada na parede.

"Então vou chamar minha amiga aqui e nos podemos falar sobre garotos e vibradores." Eu engasgo de rir "Você devia trocar essa roupa estilosa."

"Se nos vamos ficar aqui, eu posso muito bem continuar enfiada aqui. É quente, confortavel e fico fofa aqui, você tem que admitir." Eu faço beicinho.

"Realmente. Fofa e sexy."

"E que amiga é essa?" Eu aponto pra mim como se estivesse me apresentando "Lembrando que eu sou sua melhor amiga, né?"

"Claro, Srt. Ciumenta, apesar de não sermos lésbicas, você é minha e eu sou sua." Ela pula no sofá em cima de mim e nos rimos que nem duas retardadas.

"Prazer em conhece-la, Tris."

"O prazer é todo meu, Cara. Ouvi muito sobre você."

"Espero que só coisas boas. E sobre a festa brega?"

Dou uma risada surpresa. Ela é sincera como a Christina. E loira como eu.

"Ela se sente confortavel assim." diz Christina.

"Ok. Então você também é de Chicago?"

"Aham. Conheço a Chris desde os dez anos, eu a salvei de levar um D em inglês e ela tirou um B."

"Depois disso eu grudei nela pra pegar respostas. Mas aí eu me apaixonei por ela." Christina coloca a mão no peito e solta um suspiro exagerado. Nós três rimos.

"Não está muito cedo pra uma festa do pijama?" Eu pergunto.

"Você é a única de pijama aqui, Tris." diz Christina. Cara ri e eu coloco a língua pra fora.

"Só conhece a Cara por aqui? Christina a sociável?" Eu levanto uma sobrancelha.

"Não, ela conhece meu irmão também, o Will" Elas trocam olhares e vejo Chris sorrir "Ela também conhece umas outras pessoas por aí, principalmente das baladas, nunca vi alguem ter tanta facilidade pra fazer amizades."

"Ei! Não é como se eu trocasse receitas secretas com eles."

"Até porque, suas receitas não deviam ser compartilhadas, pelo bem da humanidade, Chris" eu digo.

Nós rimos, Chris me mostra a língua e Cara faz um gesto como se estivesse fumando um cigarro.

"É uma metáfora." Cara levanta as sobrancelhas. Eu ri tanto que minha barriga começa a doer.

Talvez mudar pra Chicago tenha mesmo sido boa ideia, talvez eu possa recomeçar aqui. Com Cara e Chris, falando coisas idiotas e rindo atoa. Estou feliz.

Então eu conheci Will. Cara e Christina insistiram que eu devia sair pra jantar com elas - não que eu planejasse ficar sozinha aqui, atoa.

Uma churrascaria pra ser mais exata. Will é loiro dos olhos castanhos. E é obvio que eu percebi os olhares que ele trocava com a Chris e vice-versa. Eu teria que comentar com ela e faria questão de ser bem irritante, como uma boa melhor amiga.

"Então você é a famosa Tris de Atlanta?"

"Eu sou Tris. Morei em Atlanta. Mas não sou famosa. Então..."

Ele ri.

"Você não nasceu em Atlanta?" Pergunta Cara com curiosidade.

"Não, não é obvio?! Ela é uma californiana quente, caros amigos."  
Christina responde por mim, empolgada.

"Hmm, California em? Não gostava do clima quente?" Will relaxa na cadeira.

"Na verdade eu sinto falta. Mas foi uma oportunidade de emprego pro meu pai."

"Legal." Ele pega um pedaço de carne e enfia na boca.

"Já que você está aqui nós deviamos ir numa balada. O que você acha, Cara?" Diz Chris, puxando o prato de Will e pegando alguns pedaços. Will franze a testa pra ela com um sorriso.

"Eu acho certo. Deviamos ir na balada que a Sarah está organizando amanhã." Ela toma um gole do seu refrigerante.

Eu pego um pouco de carne e enfio na boca.

"Quem é Sarah?" Pergunto.

Cara da de ombros.

"Não faço a mínima. Ela convidou pelo Facebook, deve ter sido uma colega de faculdade."

Nós rimos, mas Cara continua séria, como se ela realmente não soubesse quem é.

"Amanhã? Já?" Chris pergunta.

"Podemos esperar até a próxima semana, assim sobra mais tempo pra mandar fazer identidades falsas." Diz Will. Christina dá um tapa de brincadeira, mas parece ter doído um pouco.

"Eu não preciso de identidade falsa, eu tenho 21 anos... e a Tris também." Chris mostra a lingua pra ele.

"Dãã. Eu sei, mas assim podemos fumar em paz."

"Vocês fumam?" Eu pergunto um pouco chocada.

"Nah, já fumei, mas não fumo mais. Ainda bem. Só estou brincando, Tris." Will parece sério.

"Até porque, eu sou mais velha e não permito que meu irmãozinho saia fumando maconha por aí." Cara pisca. Ela parece bem relaxada com o assunto. Quase beijo seu rosto por quebrar o clima tenso.

"Ei! Eu não sou seu irmãozinho! Eu tenho 22 anos!" Ele joga um palito de madeira em sua direção.

Cara se estica em cima da mesa e pega ambas as bochechas de Will e sacode fazendo barulhos de bebê.

Eu e Chris rimos.


	3. Chapter 3

Nós voltamos pra casa por volta de 23h20. Christina diz que é cedo e que amanhã nós só vamos sair da balada na manhã do dia seguinte, eu ri, mas não duvido.  
Amanhã eu vou ver se consigo o emprego na creche que a Chris me indicou, é temporário afinal.  
Eu pego o meu celular e desbloqueio a tela pra ver as notificações. Abaixo o brilho da tela porque com a luz apagada meus olhos começam a protestar com o menor indício de luz. Eu engasgo quando vejo as mensagens do WhatsApp. Tenho uma mensagem de Peter. Eu tento ler apenas na janela de notificações porque não quero que ele perceba que eu vi.

 _'Tris, vc foi msm pra Chicago? Pensei q nós iamos conversar...'_

A mensagem termina aí, se eu quiser continuar lendo vou ter que abrir o app. Eu mordo o interior das bochechas.

 _'Tris vc foi msm pra Chicago? Pensei q nós iamos conversar. Vc nem falou nada cmg. Me liga qndo vc ler a mensagem ok?'_

Meus dedos navegam por cima do teclado sem toca-lo.  
O que vou responder? _Vou responder?_ Será que digo pra ele que terminamos? _Será que terminamos?_ Apenas aperto a tecla de bloqueio e coloco o celular no criado-mudo do lado da cama. Já estou de pijama então só me enfio nas cobertas e tento dormir.

Nem me preocupo em trocar de roupa ou pentear o cabelo. Do jeito que eu acordei eu desço as escadas. Preciso de cafeína.  
Christina não acordou ainda, o que significa que aquele dia ela realmente só tinha acordado cedo por mim.  
Eu faço um café e vou me sentar no sofá, com as pernas embaixo de mim e esquento as mãos no copo enquanto tomo pequenos goles. Pensei em ligar a TV, mas o som provavelmente está muito alto e até que eu abaixe Chris pode acordar.  
Pego meu celular do meu lado e desbloqueio a tela. Suspiro e respondo Peter.

 _'Oi Peter, desculpa por não falar nada era urgente e não vai dar pra falar com vc hoje pq eu vou ter que sair e procurar um emprego... te ligo depois'_

Evito o costume de escrever bjos no final de cada mensagem, não quero nutrir esperanças da parte dele. _Ou talvez eu queira convencer a mim mesma que não é mais necessário._

Christina aparece esfregando os olhos. Nem percebi que ela desceu as escadas. Ela tem um copo com algo que eu só posso dizer que é quente por causa do vapor.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia." Ela responde.

Eu tomo um gole do café e dou tapinhas no sofá pra que ela se sente do meu lado.

"Peter me enviou uma mensagem." Se eu vou contar a ela eu não vou ficar enrolando. Vou direto ao assunto.

Ela beberica um pouco do-que-quer-que-seja-que-esteja-no-copo, seus olhos não desgrudam de mim.

"O que ele disse?"

Eu mordo o lábio.

"Ele perguntou porque eu não tinha avisado a ele que vinha pra Chicago." Eu digo hesitante.

"Você não contou pra ele?"

"Olha, Chris, tem coisas que eu não te contei sobre o nosso relacionamento... quer dizer, você sabia que era um pouco complicado..."

" _Um pouco?_ Tris, eu realmente não entendia porque você não terminava com ele."

"Ele era uma caixinha de surpresas. Uma hora fofo, outra hora um maníaco ciumento." Eu cruzo os braços sobre o peito automaticamente "E eu estou aqui, não preciso falar com ele, ele está a quilômetros de distancia daqui."

Chris aperta os olhos pra mim. Ela esta me analizando.

"Você veio pra Chicago pra _fugir_ do Peter, Tris?"

"Não."

Ela olha pra mim como uma mãe olharia uma criança negando que comeu biscoitos com a cara cheia de farelos.

"Eu não estou _fugindo,_ só estou começando uma nova vida aqui em Chicago, com a minha melhor amiga. Tem lugar melhor?" Eu soco seu braço de brincadeira e lhe dou um sorriso. Ela sorri de volta.

"Então você devia trocar de roupa e tentar o emprego na escolinha."

"Agora?"

"Você esqueceu da balada hoje a noite, senhorita?" Ela levanta do sofá.

Eu jogo a cabeça pra trás e gemo em protesto.

"Ah! Vamos lá, Tris. Você pode conhecer meus amigos-de-balada."

"Ok. Eu só não entendo porque sair agora se a balada é a noite."

"Levanta a bunda dessa sofá, garora preguiçosa! Já tem mais de 18 anos, não vou te bancar aqui não. Trate de arranjar um emprego!" Ela brinca, mas eu sei que ela está certa.

Tenho que conseguir um emprego, e ninguém começa por cima.  
Quando eu passo por ela, ela me dá um tapa na bunda.

"Aí! Chris!"

Ela ri e eu subo as escadas para me trocar.

Christina realmente deveria ser médica, a começar pela letra.  
Eu ajeito meu vestido. Decidi escolher algo casual, que não parecesse que sou uma pessoa descuidada e que posso lidar com crianças porque, primeiramente, posso lidar comigo mesma.  
E Christina disse que estou fofa. Um vestido azul marinho com bolinhas brancas e de alça, sapatilhas e o cabelo preso num coque que só Christina sabe fazer. Ela ainda queria colocar uma fita preta na minha cabeça, eu disse que não, mas ela insistiu tanto que acabei deixando. Não ficou tão estranho quanto eu pensei.  
Eu enfio o pedaço de papel com o endereço na minha bolsa, assim que eu avisto a escolinha. Parece bem arrumadinha.

Eu entro e a recepcionista me olha, só para depois voltar a digitar. Eu fico batendo as unhas no balção, impaciente. Isso deve irritar a recepcionista porque ela olha pra mim.

"Em que posso ajudar?"

"Eu gostaria de me candidatar à vaga." Eu aponto pro vidro da porta onde tem um papel escrito: _Precisa-se de funcionario(a)s._  
Na verdade é porque eu não sei como pedir isso.

"Hm" Ela parece ter ouvido e não me descartou de primeira, o que parece ser um bom sinal.  
Eu aproveito o tempo pra olhar ao redor. A sala de recepção é grande, o balcão fica bem próximo à porta e existem algumas cadeiras coloridas do lado oposto. O lugar é uma mistura de branco e colorido. Eu posso ver uma porta de vidro que possivelmente leva a um corredor que levará a outros lugar, como "salas de aula", banheiros e outros.

"Nome."

Eu sou surpreendida e solto um _hm_.

"Qual seu nome, querida?" Ela não parece ser muito mais velha que eu, talvez tenha até mesmo a mesma idade, mas pelo seu mau humor e o jeito de falar ela parece uma velinha rabugenta.

"Beatrice Prior."

"Certo, Srt. Prior." Ela parece estar falando sozinha, como ela digita o que deve ser meu nome em algum lugar.

"Qual sua idade, Srt. Prior?"

"Eu tenho 21 anos."

Seus olhos se movimentam por cima do balcão como se estivesse me examinando, para conferir se tenho mesmo 21 anos.

"Ok. Endereço?" Ela não para de digitar.

Eu digo o endereço da casa da Christina.

"Ok Srt. Prior, vamos entrar em contato assim que pudermos e a Senhorita será chamada para um dia experimental." Ela sorri pra mim pela primeira vez. Eu sorrio de volta.

"Obrigada."

"Eu que agradeço." Eu a ouço quando estou saindo. Nunca entendi porque as pessoas dizem isso, mas enfim.

Eu e Chris estamos comendo um _SubWay_ porque nenhuma de nós duas quer cozinhar hoje.

"Então você está contratada?" Ela tenta falar com a boca cheia de sanduiche.

"Não. Eles vão me chamar quando me quiserem."

"Vocês nos escolheram. Agora nós escolhemos você." Ela diz com a voz dramática e faz gestos dramáticos com a mão.

Eu tomo um gole do meu refrigerante e meu celular começa a vibrar na mesa. Eu olho o identificador de chamadas. _Peter_.  
Eu engulo e sinto o refrigerante queimar minha garganta.  
Eu olho pra Chris e pego o celular.

 _"Chris!"_ Eu sussurro um grito como se alguem pudesse me ouvir se falasse alto de mais ou que ela não pudesse me ouvir se falasse normalmente.  
Ela olha pra mim e eu viro a tela do celular pra ela. Uma foto minha abraçando o Peter.

Ela engasga mas se recompoe.

 _"Atende."_ Ela sussura.

Eu mordo o lábio.

Passo o dedo na tela.

 **Não! Pera, eu estou aqui, eu existo! Esqueci de publicar notas no primeiro capítulo, desculpem.**

 **Essa história já está no capítulo 32 no Wattpad, (que é onde eu atualizo mais rápido, então, se você quiser saber das atualizações na hora pode me seguir lá: PaoDaAmizade) então não se preocupem com falta de atualizações. (Talvez eu demore porque sou muito irresponsável ou porque os capítulos ficam desconfigurados e eu quase morro :)**

 **Hm, ok. Espero que gostem :))))**

 **PS: Inicialmente a história foi baseada na história** _ **Take Care**_ **de** _ **Wrighterbynight**_ **(que, aliás, eu recomendo muito tá?) mas depois o roteiro seguiu totalmente diferente e totalmente original :))))**


End file.
